DIVIDED
by Kikuchi-Chan
Summary: For years war has been raging on between all the countries. It's to the points where the threat of nuclear weapons is growing worse and worse. That is until one day all the nations wake up in a deadly complex fighting for their lives. It's killed or be killed. Features character deaths and self harm/suicide. Also has genderbent nations. Rated T may become possibly M


**DIVIDED – Chapter One**

_For years a terrible war has been raging on between all the countries of the world. It's gotten to the point where everyone is desperate for basic survival and nuclear weapons are being used against one another. That is, until one morning, every personification finds themselves locked in a vast and deadly complex of buildings, and split into two teams; North and East versus South and West, Europe and Asia versus Africa and the Americas. Who's going to win the survival of the fittest?_

**[09:00am, Tuesday 10th October 2025. North and East bunker, Building Complex]**

England awoke only to find himself surrounded by other nations. All were asleep apart from him and France. He stood, dazed only for a second, and looked briefly around the room. France looked towards him and smiled. 'Oh good morning, Angleterre. Good to see I won't be sitting on my own any longer, oui?' her usual perverted smile always freaked out England, and right now it wasn't really helping. 'Why the bloody hell are you here? More importantly, why am I here?' France simply laughed. 'If I knew the answer to that question Rosbif, I would've already told you'. England rolled his eyes, only noticing a second later that his fellow nations where coming to. China and Russia rose simultaneously, staring each other out. China tried to look away, but Russia's powerful stare kept her looking into his mesmerizing eyes. 'Of all people to be stuck with his had to be you aru...' She sighed and stood up, taking note of who else was around her. Luckily her little sister Japan was there. Not so luckily, Korea was there too. 'Aiyaah, why I am stuck with him as well aru?!' Russia placed a firm hand on her back, only making her jump about five foot in the hair. 'Don't panic my little Sunflower~ Russia's here to keep you safe, da~?' Oh that smile, that cute and sadistic smile made her heart melt but she tried to hide her feelings behind the red blush growing on her face. Russia laughed and lightly kissed her cheek, sending her into overdrive and simply collapsing onto the floor in a state of mild fangirlishness (of course, it was only Japan who saw it as a state of mild fangirlishness, everyone else assumed it was just the fact Russia was wooing her again).

As each nation continued to awake, it was becoming apparent as to why everyone was here. 'North and East. It's North and East' England suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked towards him, all with confusion upon their weary faces. 'Think about it logically. The countries in this room are all the countries in the North and South of the world. Look, let me show you-' He quickly took a piece of paper and started to sketch a picture of a world map onto it. He drew a line going diagonally 'see, all the nations in the Northern and Eastern part of the world are in this room'. Everyone nodded in agreement. In the corner of the room Switzerland and Liechtenstein were sitting away from everyone. Switzerland was trying to calm his little sister. 'Please Lili, stop your tears. You know I hate to see you cry'. She wouldn't listen. She kept crying, clinging tightly the sleeve of his pure white shirt. 'W-why a-are w-we h-here? W-we're n-neutral...n-none o-of this s-should a-affect u-us!' Vash sighed and held the small weeping girl closer to him. There was nothing anyone could do right now.

**[09:30am, Tuesday 10th October 2025. South and West bunker, building complex]**

On the other side of the complex, the other nations started waking up. They were all as confused as each other, except together, they didn't have enough brain cells to piece together what was actually going on. In his usual cheery façade, America sat bolt upright claiming 'the hero's gonna save everyone!' Canada was ignored by all but Cuba, who sat near him lightly chatting about the situation in hand. The rest of the Americas where sitting down trying to fathom what the hell was going on. It was only when there was a sudden loud booming voice telling them to shut up, that they actually shut up. 'Everyone...I hope you are listening. The reason as to why you are here will become apparent very soon. Now, by 10:00am I expect you all to be outside in the forecourt...and fighting for your lives'. A loud brash laugh filled the room and the intercom system went dead. The room stayed silent after the announcement. Everyone knew why they were here now. It was survival of the fittest.

Grudgingly, they all gathered out on the forecourt. Each and every nation was present, including those who were supposedly neutral. In the centre of the forecourt were crates of weapons. Snipers, machine guns, pistols and rocket launchers. Some of the deadliest weapons. These were enough to even kill nations, let alone ordinary humans. One by one, the nations all gathered around the crates, each choosing what weapon to take. France took a sniper rifle, England took a submachine gun and the others chose their weapons to their favour. The intercom system came back to life and the same terrifying voice came back. 'Hello again everyone. I see you've chosen your weapons. You have 2 minutes to get into any position in the forecourt, using any of the buildings. Good luck'.

_A few hours later_

The fighting was getting more intense. Everyone had taken their positions, and were scattered across the bare concrete jungle. France had taken her position up on a windowsill on the highest building. She was the hawk watching over her team. On the opposite side, Matthew was also positioned on one of the higher buildings. England kept stealing glances up at Fran, making sure she was alright. She always smiled back down at him between shots. No one yet had been seriously hurt or killed yet, but there were a few cuts and scrapes on everyone. That was, until one single shoot rang out, piercing Fran's chest. She fell from the window and onto the dark gray floor. Everyone fell silent and watched as England ran towards the young looking nation who was screaming and crying out in pain. She looked at him with big blue eyes and he could see the pain in them. 'France! God dammit frog! Don't you dare die! I'll kill the bastard that did this to you! I swear!' France's eyes shut as she took hold of England's hand 'A-anglaterre...I-I'm s-sorry...' The blood continued to pour from her chest as England held her closer. She took her last breath and with it, her body went limp.


End file.
